Herborista-dependiente
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Cada vez que Zen se veía acometido por alguna clase de malestar, por más intrascendente que fuera, sabía muy bien a quién recurrir, y nadie le había dicho a Shirayuki que, además de sus conocimientos, también su paciencia sería puesta a prueba...


_**Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime y sus personajes son propiedad de **_**_Sorata Akizuki_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Hace bastante tiempo que recorrí esta serie y que escribí esta viñeta, pero tengo algunos problemas para volver a la actividad, por lo que demoré en publicarla. Parece que estos días por fin puedo retomar algunas cosas, como el proyecto de escribir algo cada vez que termino de ver un animé._

_Este me ha gustado mucho, aunque, no sé, no hallé en los personajes la misma intensidad que he encontrado en otras historias del mismo género. De todas maneras, donde hay una pareja y un romance para imaginar, allí estaré yo para meter mi cuchara XD_

_La escena es de lo más simple. Disculpen por eso y por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar. Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Herborista-dependiente**

* * *

Hubo una época complicada en la vida de Shirayuki una vez convertida en herborista de la corte. Todo comenzó con una fuerte descompostura que le robó preciosas horas de sueño al príncipe Zen, retorciéndose entre los espasmos y los gemidos que invocaban la presencia de la joven como si ella fuera, más que la sanadora, la medicina en cuestión. Luego, la cosa fue in crescendo.

Apenas unos días después, una gripe lo tuvo a mal traer. Shirayuki, con infatigable voluntad, trajinó día y noche, llevando y trayendo brebajes de todo tipo para combatir el mal cuando debería haber estado enfocada en sus estudios. Pero Zen, en el delirio de la fiebre, sólo sabía repetir su nombre como una letanía, como si ella fuera, más que la practicante, la sacrosanta pócima contra el malhadado resfrío estacional que solía sufrir el noventa y nueve por ciento de la Humanidad.

Casi a continuación de este episodio, el príncipe fue acometido por una jaqueca de Padre y Señor Nuestro que le impidió consagrarse con la dedicación que le era _tan_ característica a los asuntos del reino. Recostado en el diván de su cuarto con un paño húmedo en la frente, proclamaba su dolor a diestro y siniestro, el inmenso pesar que le causaba el no poder trabajar como debía y, desde luego, el nombre de la Salvadora sin pudores ni miramientos… ni dignidad. Shirayuki se convertía entonces, más que en enfermera, en la píldora mágica que cortaba con el dolor sin provocar acostumbramiento ni efecto secundario alguno.

La funesta racha de achaques continuó con un esguince en el tobillo que le impidió entrenar, una carraspera que le obstaculizó el habla, un grano supurado que no lo dejó salir de su cuarto y un moretón en la coronilla que, con el paso de los días, adquirió coloraciones inverosímiles y francamente aterradoras. Y la única persona que pudo corregir el tobillo, suavizar la garganta, empastar el grano y explicarle como a un niño de cinco años que los moretones deben cumplir su correspondiente ciclo natural fue Shirayuki, paciente como ella sola, serena como ninguna y estoica como la mujer que sabe cómo se ponen los hombres ante la más mínima incomodidad.

Como niños, así es como se comportan… Hasta una simple astilla en el talón puede representar para ellos el anticipo de un mal de proporciones apocalípticas.

Por eso, tal vez, cuando Zen irrumpió un día en el laboratorio alarmando a todo el mundo con la imagen de una gota de sangre asomándose estólidamente en su dedo índice –producto de algún pinchazo al escribir, seguramente-, Shirayuki, por lo general dulce y amable, lo encaró ceñuda con los brazos en jarra.

-Shirayuki –gimoteó él con ruego, fingiendo no comprender el gesto de advertencia.

-Realmente, Zen –lo reconvino ella, sin recular ante esos ojos que podrían derretir el hielo del corazón más endurecido, pero que en definitiva seguían proclamando esa molesta dependencia.

-Me duele…

-Pues a soportarlo.

Sin atender a las súplicas infantiles y a las razones todavía más anodinas que siguieron a continuación, la joven, entre indignados bufidos, tomó una bandita y se la tendió.

-¿No puedes ponérmela tú? –preguntó él con tono zalamero, declarándose de paso y sin un ápice de pudor, un completo inútil en el simple arte de cubrir una herida de lo más cotidiana.

Pero esta vez Shirayuki fue inflexible:

-No.

-Pero…

-Creo que puedes ponerte una bandita por ti mismo, Zen.

-Es que me duele el dedo…

-¿Y la otra mano?

-Soy torpe con esa mano.

-Es una pena –dijo ella-. Y para tu información, no me gustan los chicos torpes –declaró con una audacia que nadie hubiera imaginado.

Los hombres podrán actuar, hablar, moverse, alzarse y manifestarse como niños, depender hasta lo indecible de las habilidades de una buena mujer como la madre, la esposa, la novia o la hija, pero de ninguna manera permitirían que su vanidad saliese dañada en el camino. No señor, de ninguna manera debe ponerse en entredicho lo varoniles que son… aunque no lo parezca. Sobre todo cuando están enfermos.

Zen tomó la bandita con impostado orgullo.

-Nadie habló de torpeza –dijo con una buena dosis de la misma.

-Tú lo mencionaste.

-Escuchaste mal.

-No lo creo.

-Pues mira –dijo, poniéndose la bandita de inmediato y bastante mal, como era de esperarse-. ¿Ves? No dependo de ti para todo. –Shirayuki lo miró con una ceja levantada-. ¡De ningún modo! –agregó, y se fue con el mismo ímpetu con el que había entrado.

La herborista meneó la cabeza con resignación y terminó por sonreír. Desde que llegó a ese palacio, cada día le aguardaba una experiencia de aprendizaje. Y aprender a lidiar con Zen y sus "problemas" de salud podía llegar a ser muy edificante, aunque algo agotador.

Él le había salvado la vida una vez, pero al parecer ahora era ella la que lo salvaba cada día. Sin embargo, nada le costaría al muy descarado hacerlo por sí mismo y dejarla en paz para estudiar un poco, porque, más que la especialista, en esas ocasiones se sentía la personificación misma de la Sanación Universal… Y la idea le fastidiaba. No obstante, al parecer, había encontrado un modo de ponerle coto a ese abuso de la conexión romántica que los unía.

De todas formas, Zen no tardaría en reincidir. De hecho, nada le impidió irrumpir la madrugada de ese mismo día en el dispensario demandando un tónico para sus súbitos problemas de insomnio… En la guerra, en el amor y evidentemente también en la enfermedad, todo se valía en el reino de Clarines.


End file.
